


Naughty Housewives Need Punishing

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy's Dirty Boy [2]
Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 21-Year Old Harry, 28-Year Old Louis, Anal Sex, Angry Louis, Basically Just Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, By HolyHoranTwerks, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Established Relationship, Feminization, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Louis tops Harry, M/M, Rich Louis, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Sub Harry, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Sweet Harry, Top Louis, housewife!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Housewife!Harry is at home cleaning up the house when he breaks his husbands favourite football figurine—Signed by David Beckham— he freaks out and hides from him. Louis comes back home later that day, stressed out and tight muscled, he notices the broken figurine and flips out. He decides to teach Harry a lesson he won't be forgetting anytime soon.</p><p>-x-</p><p>Or the one where Harry is a housewife that gets punished by his husband Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Housewives Need Punishing

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT dom/sub okay? Some people might think it is that's why I've write LIGHT dom/sub because it's not really nor is it a key element... Other than that enjoy! Oh the crying is from like Harry being all sad and freaked out from breaking Louis' figurine thing so don't worry babies.
> 
> Also I dunno shit about footie so the David Beckham thing was like something that came to my head.
> 
> ENJOY this Bottom Harry thing!!!!!!!

Naughty Housewives Need Punishing

-

Harry hummed contently. He was overly pleased with how his life had panned out. He had never expected that at the age of twenty-one, he would have a sugar daddy who was twenty-eight, seven years his senior. Nor did he expect to be a sugar baby and full-time housewife. But, he couldn't complain, and he wouldn't, since he had a pretty good life. He cooked, cleaned and took care of his husband, all the while being pampered, showered with gifts and being taken care of too.

He felt safe.

He felt at home.

Louis was his husband, he was a fashion designer, a very popular one at that. So of course Louis earned a lot of money, he'd always wanted someone to spend it on. Harry had met Louis when he was just turning sixteen. They dated up until Harry was twenty and got married that year, ever since they met, all Louis did was shower Harry in gifts. From expensive watches to sexy lingerie, to the best electronics out there and even the nicest shoes to replace his old, worn out ones.

They'd moved in together when Harry was underage, only seventeen and still as naïve as he was when he was three.

(Harry was coddled as a child, meaning he had been pure... until he met the devil, A.K.A, Louis Tomlinson.)

Harry had the radio on full-blast as he dotted about, wiping, spraying and scrubbing different surfaces. Louis wasn't due home for half an hour so Harry figured he had time to have a little dance whilst he cleaned up. Now, Harry wasn't exactly... light on his feet, honestly, he was extremely accident prone. So when he spun around in his apron, short-shorts and tank top, his hand shot out and knocked something off a high shelf.

Whatever it was smashed into big chunks. Harry quickly turned the radio down and prayed it wasn't something valuable or something either held emotionally dear to them. He slowly looked down at the tiled floor seeing Louis' favourite figurine of David Beckham kicking a ball, littered out across the linoleum. It was when he'd scored a wining goal and worst of all, it'd been signed.

Harry winced and dropped to his knees, “Maybe I-I can fix it...” Harry murmured to himself. He pushed back tears and carried on with this new task. He bit his lip as he started to put the large chunks together but all they did was start to crumble inside of his shaky palms. “No, no, no!” He exclaimed as he realized that it was no use. It was broken.

Harry let the tears fall freely, he knew he was in trouble. All Louis did was take care of him, and all Harry does in return is break one of the things his husband holds close to him.

He rushed up to the large master bedroom and hid in the closet. (Openly gay guy in a closet, Harry couldn't help but snigger). Harry wasn't sure what he was doing, what, was he going to hide in the large closet for half an hour until Louis was back?

Yes.

Well, no... since all of a sudden the door downstairs opened, “Harry? Baby I'm back early, last meeting got cancelled.” Louis called into the eerie silence of the house. He knew Harry had to of been home. Louis had a home security system that sent alerts to his phone whenever someone entered or exited the house. It wasn't because he was possessive or thought Harry could've been cheating (which he knew would never happen) but because he didn't trust people easily. He always feared someone would break in and hurt his precious Hazza, his gorgeous green-eyed love.

Louis frowned. Harry wasn't rushing to greet him, Harry wasn't singing in the kitchen, Harry wasn't watching the television, Harry wasn't anywhere. Louis was just about to go upstairs when he noticed something on the floor. He scowled this time. Not only was his princess missing but he'd not cleaned up properly. Louis was tired honestly, and all he wanted was a hug from Harry, some dinner and maybe take his frustration out on the boy in bed. 

“Princess?” He called and Harry whimpered. He wanted to just run out there and be wrapped in Louis' arms but he knew he would be in trouble. “Why haven't you cleaned--” Louis froze when he noticed what the broken object was. It was silent. Deathly so. There was no noise in the whole manor. Even the birds were quiet outside, it was as if they sensed the dark tension in the home. “HARRY!” Louis screamed once he'd recovered from the initial shock of it all.

Harry dropped to the floor. Not once had Louis ever used that tone with him, he'd only ever heard him use it when someone flirted with Harry if they went out. He was rocking back and forth with more tears streaming down his face. He didn't mean to. He didn't. 

“Harry! For fucks sake where are you?” Louis spat harshly, he was tearing up the whole downstairs trying to find the boy. He rushed up the stairs once he'd checked everywhere the tall boy could hide. He threw open various doors and closets trying to find Harry. 

Once he was outside the master bedroom he shares with Harry he smirked knowing the boy had to of been hiding in there. Sure, he could check the security tapes and he'd see where Harry went, but where's the fun in that? “Harry...” He called creepily as he opened the door. “I know you're in here Princess.” He grinned when he heard a soft whimper. “You can't hide from Daddy, you know you can't.”

Harry held his breath when he heard Louis walking around the room. He knew Louis was dragging this out on purpose. “Princess, Daddy's going to have to punish you either way, you know that.” Louis said in the same half-scolding half-eerie tone. 

Harry put his hand on the door of the closet and pulled himself up, “Daddy's giving you one last chance baby or then Daddy will really be mad. Either come out and face your punishment or Daddy will have to punish you even further.” Harry sighed knowing Louis was right.

He slowly pushed open the closet door making Louis head whip around and watch as the door slowly opened and his husband shyly slipped out of the closet. His head was downcast and seemed to be interested in counting the floor boards. Louis stalked over to Harry within seconds.

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

Harry didn't look up, instead, he mumbled, “I'm sorry.”

“Is that all?”

“I'm sorry for breaking your figurine Daddy, I-I didn't mean to.” Harry whimpered.

Louis gripped Harry's chin, making the boy look down into his eyes. Even though Harry was much taller and broader than Louis, he was more submissive and soft by nature. “Daddy's very disappointed in you Princess.” He tsked the boy then tapped his chin.

Harry recoiled, it was as if he'd been slapped. “I'm sorry Daddy.”

“I know you are baby, atleast, you will be once you've been punished.” He tutted, “Down on your knees.” Harry didn't waist any time before he was dropping down on his knees infront of his husband. “Unbuckle my jeans and take of my boxers, I'll do my shirt. I've had a bad day at work love, all I wanted was to have a nice night in with you. And you had to ruin it.”

Harry ignored the sting in his heart and the way his eyes welled up with unshed tears. He got to work on Louis trousers and then his boxers. “Take them off me fully Pumpkin. It's not difficult.” Louis said in a clipped voice. Harry let a tear slip down his face before pulling the trousers down and off of his feet. He folded the trousers and boxers and put them on the dresser. “Good girl.” Harry knew Louis had fully slipped into his respective role and Harry had too.

Once Louis was fully naked he looked down at the boy and noticed the tear on his cheek. He wiped in away and rubbed his cheek, “Baby girl... no need for tears yeah? This is a punishment, you know that, suck Daddy of yeah love?”

Harry rubbed against Louis' palm. “Yes Daddy,” He wiped his eyes, “Sorry Daddy.” He gripped the base of Louis shaft and kitten licked the head making Louis hiss. He didn't want to waste any time and engulfed the head in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head for a minute before sinking down further.

Meanwhile, Louis was rubbing his hands through Harry's hair appreciatively, “You're such a good girl Princess. Getting me ready to fuck your sweet pussy with.”

Harry whimpered as he sped up his movements. Since Louis' was pretty well-endowed he couldn't deep throat his whole member. But could still get most of it in his mouth while jerking off the rest with his hand. Harry hummed and whined around Louis' member when the boy started tugging his hair.

“Strip baby, but keep my cock in your mouth.” He ordered. Harry frowned as best he could with the impressive cock in his mouth and tried to shimmy out of his clothes. He pulled his apron off and then his booty shorts and shirt. “Wait,” Louis pulled Harry off of his member and pulled him onto his feet. “Go put on your see-through apron and panties then meet me in the kitchen yeah? 'M gonna fuck you on the counter.” He slapped Harry's arse as he strutted away, “And hurry up.”

Once Louis was gone Harry whimpered pathetically. He rushed into the closet to get what Louis desired and grinned when he found the two items. He pulled the lace panties up over his perky little bum and diamond-hard cock. He then pulled the apron loop over his head and looked at himself in the mirror on the dresser once he was out of the closet and into the bedroom. Harry bit his lip. He looked... well, hot. 

He had pink panties on with a see-through light pink, frilly apron on that reached his mid-thigh. It definitely wasn't an apron for cooking, it was clearly designed for slutty little housewives.

Just like Harry.

“Princess...” Louis growled when Harry came into view.

“Do you like it Daddy?” He asked innocently. Louis scoffed, Harry was anything but innocent.

“Of course I do love,” Louis stalked over to Harry and gripped his hair, “If you'd of been a good girl then I'd be worshipping your body up in our bed but in only the panties. But... you were a naughty girl, so that means Daddy has to punish you. You'll like it though baby girl, don't worry.” He added when Harry whimpered again.

“Okay.” He whispered, slouching due to the pressure his scalp was getting from being tugged on by Louis. His lovely Louis. His... Daddy.

“Now baby, I want you...” Louis trailed off, different scenarios playing through his mind. He could get Harry needy and begging up against the wall and then bend him over the counter, of he could have the boy sat on the counter top, leaning back into the tiled wall as Louis fucks him, kissing and biting his pale throat. Louis' throat went dry at that thought. “Hop up on the counter darling, and stretch yourself out for me.”

Harry let his voice crack on a broken moan as he pushed his dry fingers on his puffy rim once he'd pushed the panties aside. He whimpered when he saw Louis jerking his own member slowly. He pulled his fingers to his lips and wet three of them in his own warm mouth. Holding the panties in one hand, he rubbed at his hole as to loosen the resistance.

It'd been a while since Harry had really been fucked so he was a lot tighter than usual. Honestly, most of the time, Louis would fuck Harry so hard and get him so loose, his hole would be gaping. Which meant he'd have to put a plug up his baby's ass so it wasn't uncomfortable.

Seeing Harry whining as he pushed his fingers up his ass reminded Louis of the time he shared his baby girl with his best friends Liam, Zayn and Niall.

Oh was it a sight, watching as Liam fucked Zayn as the latter fucked Harry raw, at the same time Louis was underneath, fucking up into Harry as he bounced on the two cocks whilst Harry sucked Niall off. They all ended up swapping positions, but each time it was Harry being passed around like a slut. The best part was, Louis had insisted on recording the night. Of course the couple watched it every day for almost three months after the incident. 

Even now, a year and a half later, the video still made him hard.

The thought of that made him harder (Louis didn't think it was possible, his gorgeous baby girl was grinding down on his finger that was now pushed up inside of him, was there a sight any prettier?) and he jerked himself off quicker to the thought of being inside of his naughty little girl.

“Kitten, add a second finger.” Hey! He still had to keep up the angry Daddy façade. Even though, he really wasn't that mad anymore. “Hurry up Princess, be a good girl, don't want to test Daddy's patience huh?” Harry shook his head, whining.

Louis watched as he added another finger without another seconds hesitation. “Mmm, Daddy please.”

“Stretch your pussy first, then I'll get inside of you. Don't wanna hurt you Princess.” Louis murmured, stepping closer to run his hand through Harry's hair. “My gorgeous baby girl. Love you so much sweetheart,” He looked down noticing Harry had added his third finger and was bouncing down on them. “Want Daddy's cock now? Finally?”

Harry let out a pitiful whine, “Please Daddy, been good for you. So sorry I broke your--Ohh--your footie thing, just—Please Daddy I need you. Fuck my pussy raw please.” He begged, tripping over his own words.

Louis beamed. “As you wish my love.” Harry pulled his fingers out of his hole when Louis glared at his hand, Louis then pulled Harry's panties off his hips and down his long, hairless legs. His baby girl loved to wax and shave, always wanting to be smooth for Daddy. “So pretty.” Louis breathed, nudging his nose against Harry's thigh. “Lean back a little more darling, I want you to be comfortable. You were basically sitting on your fingers.” He mumbled, kissing Harry's jaw.

Harry let himself fall pliant against the white tiles covering the wall, “Daddy...”

“Hush Princess.”

“Bu--”

“Be quiet!” Louis snapped and he spat in his palm to lubricate his shaft. Although he'd had a blow job from Harry not even ten minutes ago, his member wasn't going to stay slick forever. 

Harry whimpered again, “So-Sorry.”

“No honey,” Louis started, voice soft and sultry at the same time, “Just need to get in your soft 'nd tight cunt, been needing to feel you around me all day.” He mumbled, stroking Harry's cheek. “Do you want me to eat you out first? Get your pussy all wet? Huh baby?”

Harry nodded, wanting to scream out in frustration, but instead only spread his legs further and arched his lean back. “Please Daddy, love when you eat me out.”

“Know you do darling,” Louis smiled, “Love getting all sloppy when your Daddy takes care of you, isn't that right?” Harry only whined as Louis inched closer and flicked his sinful tongue out. Harry hissed delightfully making Louis smirk against his soft skin. “Like that Princess?”

“Love, Daddy, love it.” He corrected and Louis huffed out a laugh.

“Okay baby girl.” He rolled his eyes but decided he needed to regain his focus on the task ahead. The one that involves him getting his tongue inside of his lovely baby, his gorgeous girls tight pussy. As he started rubbing his tongue over the hole, Louis couldn't help but think that he'd be content with having his tongue in Harry for the rest of his life. Because honestly, his husband had such a beautiful little pussy. It was tight, warm and sweet... also, Harry was always willing to let himself be eaten out, of course he would, the pleasure he gets from being eaten out is amazing. Louis knows from first hand experience. Just because he is the dominant one doesn't mean that he tops every single time, on the odd occasion Louis orders Harry to eat him out and then fuck him into the mattress, (those are great nights in both of their opinion's) and all the while Louis is still kind of in charge.

Harry felt himself loosening since he'd only just fingered himself open with three fingers, so there wasn't much resistance. “Mmm.” He moaned under his breath. Louis nibbled at his hole and turned to his thigh, sucking a large love bite there. 

Louis worked his tongue inside of Harry, wriggling the muscle around in a way that made Harry's legs quiver in anticipation, “Lovely.” Louis whispered pulling back before diving back in. He licked around his rim furiously for another minute before plunging his tongue in again, really savouring the taste of Harry's sweet, pussy.

“Daddy--” Harry was cut off by a sharp slap to his thigh.

“Patience, darling, you were a bad little housewife, and naughty little housewives need to be punished don't they?” Louis asked sweetly, pulling back with spit all around his face.

Harry pouted but nodded none the less, “Yes Daddy, need punishing, need to be fucked raw.” 

Louis tugged on the curls at the nape of Harry's hair as he stood up fully instead of slouching, “Such a good girl, you know your place so well.” He sighed contently, “Know that you just need a firm hand and to be fucked roughly, know that's all you need.”

Harry nodded again (it was all he could do considering the circumstances!) and bucked his hips up when Louis pulled him by his waist closer to his own hips.

Louis tugged on the apron Harry was still wearing, “Think you look so nice in this, like a little angel. Even though, we both know damn well you're not an angel.” Harry frowned at that, “You are an angel to me, but angel's are innocent and pure, you're definitely not pure m'love.” He mumbled in a reminding tone. Harry giggled slightly.

“No, Daddy wrecked me.”

Louis groaned and aimed his cock at Harry's hole, “Damn right I did.” He said in a gruff voice that made Harry's spine tingle with want and pure need. Louis' eyes were lust-blown and dark, Harry knew he was too horny to care about the slight danger in Louis' eyes, since Louis was always just a tad dangerous.

The older boy pushed in slowly, watching his baby girls eyes for any discomfort or even the slightest tinge of pain. When he only saw lust and love in Harry's eyes he slammed in fully making said boy squeal like a child opening a Christmas present. “Yes!” He screamed brokenly when Louis pounded into his sweet spot, not giving him any time to catch his breath or stop his bare bum from scooting back and forth on the counter top, creating uncomfortable friction. But Harry was way too far gone to give a damn.

“So pretty baby girl, think you'd be able to cum already? I've already given a whole lot of pleasure haven't I?” Louis beamed when Harry nodded.

“Yes Daddy, just please touch me. Play with my clit please.” He whined and Louis gripped Harry's cock in his hands, or to them his 'clit'.

“You've got such a pretty clit here baby, 's all mine isn't it? Your tight pussy and your lovely little clit are both mine.” Louis grinned jerking Harry off faster. “Want you to cum darling, want you to cream yourself. Then I'll lick up all of your juices once I've cum too, then we can go to bed and Daddy'll let you eat him out. All you've gotta do is cum for m-” Louis was cut off by Harry arching his back, throwing his head behind him and against the wall, tugging on his frilly little apron as he came with a loud scream of 'Daddy!'.

Louis watched his baby girl let go, his thrust became sloppy and out of time; he couldn't believe he had such a gorgeous baby to call his own, he pushed his lips against a pliant Harry's as he came deep inside of his husband. “Princess... fuck.” He cried out in a high pitched voice - much higher than he'd ever admit.

Noticing Harry was now crying from over-stimulation, Louis pulled out and kissed away Harry's tears. “Sorry baby girl. Didn't realise.” He mumbled apologetically.

Harry only made a small noise in reply. Louis leant forward and licked up Harry's cum that had gotten on the clean counter top and his apron. Once he'd licked it all up he pressed his lips against Harry's and snuck his tongue inside of his mouth. Harry giggled at the taste of his own cum in his husbands mouth and desperately tugged on Louis hair.

“Wanna eat Daddy out now?” Louis asked as he scooped Harry up off the counter and held him bridal style. Just like he did on their wedding day. Harry sighed at the memory and looked up at Louis nodding shyly with a blush on his cheeks. “You like making your Daddy feel good don't you darling?”

Harry bucked his hips up desperately even though he'd only just cum and was whining from over-sensitivity not only two minutes ago, he was already hardening at the thought of eating Louis out. “Mmm, love making you feel good, only wanna make you feel good.”

Louis looked down at his baby with fond eyes, “God Princess I love you so much.”

“I love you too Daddy,” He sighed when he was laid down on their fluffy, king-sized bed. “So, so much.” He moaned when Louis palmed him and got into position above his head.

Harry looked up seeing Louis' tight arse above his face and keened with want. He noticed Louis was too getting hard already. “'M gonna sit on your face okay? I'll suck on your clit whilst you eat me out okay baby girl? That alright?” Louis asked in a caring tone. When Harry whined in response he ducked his head down to Harry's member and took the head in his mouth, whilst pushing his hips further down onto Harry's face.

Harry pushed his nose into Louis' crack and breathed hotly over his hole. He wasted no time and pushed his tongue over Louis' tight hole. At the same time, Louis was deep-throating Harry whilst fondling his balls in his hands. Or as they'd put it, Louis was 'sucking on Harry's clit'.

“How do I taste Princess?” He asked, holding back a moan when Harry pushed his tongue in slightly.

He pulled back, “G-Good Daddy, you taste so good.”

“Bet I do.”

They both got back to their individual tasks, Louis using his warm mouth as best he could to bring Harry to orgasm, whilst Harry did the same to Louis but worked his tongue deeply inside of the boy. Inside of his loving husband. Louis ground down on Harry's tongue when he licked over his prostate, his rhythm stuttering as he started to feel the real pleasure being rimmed could bring.

Louis worked so hard bless him, he was always having to run around and make sure designs were where they should be and make sure that the models and creators were happy, and doing their job. Well as the head of a massive fashion corporation he had to do all that. And Harry knew he worked too hard, he knew that sometimes he needed to be taken care of and not the other way around. So he did his best to make sure Louis felt that hot, prickly sensation that can only be called a wonderful orgasm.

Harry couldn't stop his hips from twitching as Louis sped up his hand movements that were know jerking him whilst he tongued as the head. Honestly, who would be able to control themselves whilst your head is a mantra of 'To Please, Feel Pleasure, To Please, Feel Pleasure'? Not Harry, and nor could Louis as he practically stopped Harry from breathing when he pushed his hips down one last time and came over Harry's chest and apron.

“Shit Haz.”

Harry blushed as Louis worked through his orgasm. When Louis pushed a slick finger against his loose hole he lost it. Cumming in hard spurts in Louis' open and willing mouth with a cut of moan, muffled by Louis arse on his spit-soaked face.

Louis rolled off of Harry (after swallowing the cum of course) and wormed his way up so they were face to face. He slipped Harry's apron off of him and threw it carelessly to the floor. “I'm sorry for breaking your--” Louis cut him off laughing slightly.

“I'm not even that mad baby. I know you'd never do it on purpose. Yeah it was difficult to get but I have connections, I'll get another, don't worry baby girl. I just don't want you to feel as if you have to hide, I know I was angry like you assumed, but you didn't have to hide in a closet of all places.” He chuckled.

Harry only giggled and snuggled further into his husbands broad chest, “I know, freaked out...” He mumbled tiredly, “Sleepy, nu'night.”

Louis patted Harry's cheek and pulled the covers over them. “Go to sleep then my darling, goodnight baby boy. I love you.” 

“Luh' you too LouLou.” He muttered, only half aware of what was going on. With a fond smile Louis fell asleep.

Yeah, they didn't have dinner and it was barely six o'clock but they didn't care. And if the next day they woke up, Harry cleaned a bit whilst Louis finished up e-mails and then Louis ordered Harry to lay down on the sofa whilst Louis rode him the rest of the day then who was to know?

(Maybe the postman who had red cheeks when he saw the two sweaty, flushed half-naked boys at noon the next day when he gave them a package containing another signed, David Beckham football figurine.)

But other than that, it was their little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> – – – – – – – – –  
> Wow, did I just write that? Honestly..... first time writing Bottom Harry... think I did okay?


End file.
